


Day 23: Trying a New Position

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: It's not always gonna be easy





	Day 23: Trying a New Position

“Steve, _hey Steve, ow,_ oh gosh, babe, _hold on.”_

Steve stopped moving as soon as he could hear Tony’s discomfort.

“Tony? What is it?” He leaned back to take in Tony’s apologetic face.

“I don’t think this is gonna work. I’m – ah – I’m cramping up,” Tony told him, reaching for his leg that was held high up on Steve’s bicep.

 

Steve lowered his arm, letting Tony’s leg slip down back to the floor.

“Thank you,” Tony sighed in relief. Steve pulled himself out of Tony and took a step back, providing more space for Tony to stretch his leg out.

“Sorry babe.”

“No, it’s okay, it was something new and it didn’t work.” Steve quickly said.

Tony barked a laugh, “you can say that again, I was standing on my tippy toes _and_ getting a cramp in my other leg.”

“Thank you for trying,” Steve gave him a small genuine smile.

“Hey now, we don’t have to stop there, I’ve still got an erection and…” Tony trailed off as he looked down to Steve’s sizable cock that was standing at attention.

Steve laughed and crouched to lift tony up off the ground to carry to the bed.


End file.
